1. Field of the Disclosure
This invention relates to refrigerators, and more particularly to a refrigerator in which a vacuum space is formed between an outer case and an inner case of a body thereof for enhancing a heat insulating function.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The refrigerator is a domestic appliance which forms a storage chamber temperature below zero or above zero degree for refrigerated or frozen storage of a storage object.
In general, the refrigerator is provided with the body having the storage space formed therein for storage of the storage object, and a door rotatably or slidably mounted to the body for opening/closing the storage space.
The body has the inner case to form the storage space, the outer case which houses the inner case, and an insulating material arranged between the inner case and the outer case.
The insulating material suppresses an external temperature from influencing the temperature of the storage space.
However, in order to produce an insulating effect by using the insulating material, it is required to secure a certain extent of thickness of the insulating material, implying that the insulating material becomes thicker as much, leading to have a thick wall between the inner case and the outer case, making the refrigerator bigger as much.
In the meantime, a recent trend of making the refrigerator compact calls for a requirement for making a volume of the storage space bigger while making an outside size smaller than before.